


being loved

by litte_dot_of_imagination



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litte_dot_of_imagination/pseuds/litte_dot_of_imagination
Summary: Just fluff and completely out of character





	being loved

**Author's Note:**

> Ok you lovely people.
> 
> This fanfiction is NOT beta read and I'm really feeling uncomfortable to upload a story without it.
> 
> I'm looking for someone, who would like to beta read my fanfictions!  
> It's mostly about Coldatom/ Atomwave/Coldatomwave  
> and you should know that english isn't my first language :3

\-------------- Raymond

 

Ray could feel soft lips on his shoulder and it took him everything not to smile and not to move, when gentle fingers whipped his hair from his forehead.  
Soft and warm bodies snuggled closely to his own, fingers caressing his skin gently.  
He doesn't wanted to let them know that he was already awake, so he wouldn't destroy the moment.  
It was rare that they had the time to be lazy and Ray enjoyed it far too much to be caressed so gently by them. 

Usually their encounters were always a little bit rushed and rough, not that Ray was complaining, but he liked it far more, when they could go slow.  
When they would allow him to explore every scar on their bodies and they wouldn't flinch away by every word of affection.  
They would tell him how much he was wanted and how much he was needed. 

And then the mornings.  
Mornings like this.  
The mornings he allowed himself to sleep in.  
At those mornings his mind wasn't racing and anxiety wasn't gnawing at him.  
Time doesn't matter in those moments.  
He gave a fuck for the world.  
He allowed himself to be selfish.  
It was his time to feel whole and save for once.

'I love you' he whispered into the quiet and it was ok that none of them said it back.  
It was enough that they just squeezed him thighter, that their kisses became more firmer. 

Words couldn't tell him more, how much he was loved.

 

\---------------- Mick

It was 1997.  
Mick stood in the kitchen of the little house he shared with the other Legends.  
It was just temporary and he hoped their current mission would be done very soon.  
He wanted to hide in his own room with a beer or six.  
The house had just three bedrooms and of course he was complaining loudly, that he had to share a bed with Len and Ray.  
But he couldn't even convince himself that he was truly annoyed by it. 

Sara and Amaya had just smiled knowingly at him, Jax had made a cockily remark about it and Nate shoot him looks for weeks now.  
All this made Mick realize that there where no fucking reason to sneak out of someone else's quaters in the early morning hours anymore.  
The team knew what he had with Len and Ray and that it meant more then just fun or stress relief.  
Other wise he wouldn't be hands deep down in dough or covered in flour.

He shook his head at himself.  
Hasn't he said he was no ones dog anymore?  
That he was his own man?  
And look at him now, he was baking cookies, because one of his idiots had asked him to.  
Haircut and his stupid big, brown puppy eyes. 

There had been a time, Mick had been immune against them, but that seemed to be a long time ago.  
Now that nerd just had to look at him and he would set everything on fire.  
Not that Ray would ever requested that, but Mick would definitly do it. 

At least he wasn't the only one who was completely screwed and smitten by the genius.  
Mick glanced at Len, who was decorating the first load of cookies with too much icing and chocolate chips.  
His tongue was sticking out lightly in concentration and Mick chuckled at how young and soft Len could look without the icy mask on his face and the hardness in his eyes. 

It remembered him of the time, when they had been in their early twenties and had baked a birthday cake for Len's sister.  
At this time Mick had found himself beeing in love with Len and it had scared him so much, that he had disappeared for a couple of month until his heart was hard enough to cope with those feelings. 

Mick could never stay away from Len for long, but he had always run away, when his feelings got too much.  
When it wasn't enough just to sit next to the man and the need to touch and kiss got too strong.  
And he would have lived with this pattern for the rest of his life, but then Raymond had happened.

A man who had starved for love and had showed them how much their love meant to him.  
Ray was an idiot who had found the time to poke into their hearts until they became soft and warm. 

Len looked at Mick, wondering why he was being watched.  
His slender fingers where sticky and there was sugar at the corner of his mouth.  
There was a sly smile on his face, when he suddendly leaned in to kiss Mick.  
It was just a brief peck of soft lips, but it left the older man stunned. 

'For what was this for?' he asked.  
Len just shrugged, looking down at his work again.  
'First time I wanted to do this I was afraid I would get a punch to my face' Len answered shyly.  
With a grin Mick grabbed the side of Len's shirt, pulling him against his broad frame.  
'You're probably right about that, but why don't you find out what will happen now?' Mick asked and wow he never knew that he could be so playful.

They kissed again.  
Firmer and longer this time and the kiss would have lead to something else, if Len hadn't reached for Mick's cheeks with sugar sticky fingers, smearing the substance all over the slightly older man's face.  
Mick scolded him playfully, before he went to clean himself up. 

There was dissapointment on his face, when he came back to find the rest of his team sitting at the kitchen table.  
Talking about their next steps for the mission, but secertly just waiting for the cookies to be served. 

Mick almost laughed at Ray's overjoyed face.  
The jerk knew exactly that those cookies were thought as a love sign for him. 

 

Later that night a very happy and cookie filled Ray had shown them how grateful he was for the cookies.  
And Mick couldn't help it, but feel happy und warm inside.  
Sometimes it was still so weird for him.  
To let go and to let someone in.  
To let them love him.  
And a Raymond, which tasted after cookies and sugar was definitely worth it. 

Even if the shit was gluten free.

 

\-------------- Leonard 

With bare feet and dressed just in a shirt and sweet pants Len padded through the corridors of the Waverider back into his room.

 

It had been a rough day and all Len wanted was to fall asleep in Mick's and Ray's arms.  
So he could barley hide his smile, when he found Raymond and Mick already in his bed.  
The younger man was propped up against the pillows, working on his tablet.  
Mick was snoring already, one arm trapped over Ray's middle.  
'Hey' Ray said quietly, looking up from his tablet.  
His gaze was full of affection and Len couldn't stop his heart from tingling, wondering when he had became so soft. 

It was definitly before Mick had accidentally dropped his soap in the shower one night.  
Len could remember Ray's deep blush and how he had bitten his lip, when Mick had picked the soap up again.  
Mick had dared Raymond to make a move with a cocky smirk on his face and the moment, when his expression had turned into shock had been priceless.  
None of the former criminals had ever thought that the younger man would be bold enough to actually kiss one of them. 

Len had watched them with an open mouth, his own soap clutched between his hands and water running down his body.  
His own interest clearly shown between his legs.  
He wasn't spared that night when he had let his soap slipping through his fingers. 

After that night they couldn't stop to fumble in hidden corners and to sneak into each other's rooms at night.  
Sexuall attraction turned slowly into love and Len had never thought that he really could fall that deep. 

Len walked over to Ray, leaning down so he could kiss his lips softly.  
Ray wrapped his arms around Len, pulling him down onto the bed and the older man couldn't help but melt against him.  
Raymond had been so careful at the beginning of their relationship.  
Always afraid they would run away, when he would show too much of affection.  
But after a really bloody mission, where Mick and Len had almost lost their lifes again, they got kissed and hugged very thoughtfully infront of the whole team.

Now Raymond was showering them with his love, but according to Jax and Sara, Mick and Len were even worse. 

'Are you ok?' Ray asked, moving so Len could settle between Mick and him.  
The oldest man mumbled something, turning around in his sleep.  
Len laid down, opening his arms for Raymond.  
'I'm ok. Come here' he said tiredly and Ray snuggled into his arms with a happy sigh.  
Len kissed Ray's forehead, stroking through his soft hair. 

It was couple of minutes later, the man in Len's arms was breathing evenly and Mick had turned around again to snore into the crook of his neck.  
'I love you' Len whispered into the darkness, getting comfortable between both men.  
He wasn't ready to say those words, when they other two were awake, but at night, when both were already fast asleep, they would slip over his lips. 

Len felt warm and happy and he smiled cheekily, very pleased with himself until he could feel Mick smiling against his neck. 

'Heard that you old softie' the older man mumbled into his skin, squeezing Len tighter against his body.  
'Love you too...but don't tell Haircut!' 

With a roll of his eyes and a snort Len smacked Mick's arm.  
'Shut up Mick' he mumbled back, before he closed his eyes with a bright smile on his lips.


End file.
